The Koto Show
by For.A.Moment
Summary: Koto got herself a new show.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

A group of demons paced back and fourth getting everything ready. Some wheeled television cameras, others walked around taking orders to get the show ready. Working together a small group pulled a long blue couch and placed it near the center of the stage. A matching blue chair was placed nearby.

Down the hallway a door with a star reading "Koto" was slightly opened, light leaked from the crack of the door. A fox demon got herself ready for the show. She sat in front of a large mirror and combed her short brown hair. Her face showed how excited she was; even though this type of show wasn't something she'd usually do. Koto was usually giving the play by play in demon world's best tournament, commenting on every bloody and tactical punch that was worth commenting on. She finished up brushing her hair and walked out the door.

Koto stepped out and onto the stage to see how everything was going. It looked nice. Koto got a say in everything that had to do with the stage; it was her show after all. Koto sat down in the big, blue, comfy chair and watched the group get ready.

A tall demon walked up to her and whispered into her fox-like ear. Koto perked up with excitement. "They're here!" she exclaimed. Looking around she saw no one. "Where are they?" The demon pointed to the door outside. "Well, let them in already. I want to greet them." The demon hurried over to the large, heavy set door and opened it up. Four boys walked in and looked around. Koto stood up and waved, telling them to come over.

The boys walked over, not knowing what was going on or why they were asked to be there. "Ah. Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara! So glad you could make it." They all looked at the fox girl with confused expressions. She smiled, "Please take a seat, the show is about to begin."

The boys looked at each other. "I will not. Why are we here?" Hiei demanded. The other three boys remained standing; waiting for their explanation.

Koto didn't know where to start. "Well, so many of your fans had questions," she started, "we decided to finally answer those. And who better to answer them than the stars themselves." The boys stared at Koto. When they left for the studio, they were under the impression that this was a serious mission.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Kuwabara asked, "so, this is going to be on tv?" he asked.

"Yep! All over demon world." She relayed back without hesitation.

The two looked at each other again with a smile. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "Yeah? Okay, why not. How bad could these questions be?" Yusuke said.

"I refuse to take part of this." Hiei snapped.

Kurama looked at his companion, "It couldn't be too terrible, Hiei. Why don't we stay for a bit." Kurama sat down next to Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Kuwabara added, "No one probably has any questions for you anyway."

Hiei glared at the group sitting on the couch and reluctantly walked over and sat next to Kurama with a pout.

"Well, I'm glad you all got that settled. The show is about to start!" Koto said. A demon walked in and handed Koto a microphone. Koto tapped on it, listening to the boom from the speakers. Koto sat down on the couch, excited for the show to begin.

Lights above the stage lit up and a spotlight focused on Koto. They all watched as the Tv cameras pointed to the stage and a demon standing off to the side gave Koto the signal to start.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my new show, The Koto Show! Like the name? I picked it myself. Koto here and with me are spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, fellow demons Kurama and Hiei, and…" she paused for a bit, what could she say about the last one. Nothing came to mind so she continued, "Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.

Koto smiled, "Sorry." She looked back to the main camera and continued speaking, "We've gotten the boys to come in and answer all those questions you have been dieing to ask them! How exciting!" Koto stood and continued, "Now we have are these four boys. But don't you worry. We've invited more to the show and I'm sure they will be here momentarily and ready to answer all you've got."

"Hey, you didn't mention that, who else is coming?" Yusuke asked.

Koto looked over to Yusuke and said, "let's leave that a secret for now." She turned back to the main camera and finished up, holding a stack of index cards on them. "This is only a small portion of what we got, and feel free to keep sending questions. Maybe yours will come up later in the show!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have no idea where to end so I'll end here; it wasn't supposed to be long anyway. I have no questions anyway. Feel free to send in any questions either by review or message me. Feel free to tell me if you want your question anonymous or use a nickname, if not I'll use your fanfic account name. Also, you can ask as many as you want. And as stated by Koto in the story above, there are more guests coming in. So questions are not restricted to Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. I'll update every 5 questions. Unfortunately I will delete this story if I don't get any questions, but hopefully that wont happen. The next chapter will come ifwhen I get at least 5 questions. Until then, happy reading y'all. Much love, me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you for the people who sent in questions. It is much appreciated, I was hoping I didn't have to delete this fan fiction. It lived to see more questions. Hehe, hopefully more people will join in. The more questions the better after all.

Koto pulled out a stack of index cards and showed it off to the main camera. "This is only a few out of many questions we have for this group!"

"What?" Kuwabara said, "There's more?"

Koto smiled at the human boy and replied, "Oh yes. There's a lot to go around. But for now, I think these will do." They all looked at each other; unsure about what is going to happen. "Now let's see…" Koto mumbled as she flipped through the index cards. "We have two questions for people, or should I say demons, who aren't here yet so we will save those for their arrival!" They wondered who those questions could have possibly been for. Koto read over the remaining cards quickly and picked one. "Okay," she started. "This one is for Kuwabara."

Kuwabara smiled to the rest of the group, "Of course. I'm so popular. I even got the first question!"

Koto walked over behind the couch and stood behind Kuwabara, "This one is from Purple…" she paused, "What a great color! Like a newly made bruise!" Koto laughed, she missed all the blood, guts, fighting, and agony; she hoped this show might have some every once and a while. Koto caught herself getting off track. "Anyway… the question is: _What happened to Kuwabara's parents?_"

Kuwabara paused; thinking about what to say. As Kuwabara pondered how to put it, Koto put the microphone by him so his answer would be nice and loud. "My dad is around every once and a while. He's a busy guy. Someone has to pay the bills and it's not me or my sis. Now my mom died when I was little. It's sad, but I mean in a weird way my sis, Shizuru, is kinda like my mom."

Koto pulled the microphone away from Kuwabara. "Aw, sweet." She looked over the next index card. "This one is from Missy! And it's for Hiei!"

Hiei crossed his arms and sank into his seat a little, "I told you, I refuse to take part in this nonsense."

Koto walked up behind Hiei, "Aw, c'mon Hiei. Just one answer. Just one word, maybe?"

Kurama nudged his elbow into Hiei's side. "Yes, Hiei. One word couldn't hurt."

Hiei sighed, "Fine. One word."

Koto smiled, "One word is all we need! Okay Hiei Your question: _Hiei, what is your biggest pet peeve?_" Koto put her microphone by Hiei.

"Pet peeve?" Hiei repeated, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"What? How do you not know what that is? A pet peeve is something that annoys you." Kuwabara said in a matter of fact voice.

"I have one big one, it's called Kuwabara." Hiei answered.

Kuwabara stood up on his feet and walked over to Hiei, "Hey, you little shortie! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wishes do come true!" Koto exclaimed as she stepped away from the boys expecting a brawl right there on the stage. Kuwabara gripped onto Hiei's shirt. "Take that back!" He demanded.

Hiei swatted away Kuwabara's hands. Releasing his grip on the demon. "Go back and sit down before you embarrass yourself on television."

Yusuke stood up and pulled Kuwabara away from Hiei and forced him to sit back down on the couch. "See what we go through every day!" Yusuke said, suggesting he was talking about himself and Kurama. "Like babysitting." Yusuke sat back down.

"Might not have been an actual fight, but we have a great view of it on camera three!" Koto exclaimed as she read through another card. She stepped behind Kurama and handed the red head her microphone as she read off the card, "_Kurama, will you ever get together with Maya?_" She leaned in and added, "Oooooo, romance."

Kuwabara leaned towards Yusuke. "Who's that?" He asked.

"No idea." Yusuke muttered back.

"Well…" Kurama started, He didn't know what to say at all. "I suppose not. Her memory of me was completely erased. It's for the best anyway."

Koto took the microphone from Kurama. "It really is for the best. I mean you do have the biggest fandom, one date and the fan girls will be all over her with knives and nails and other sharp things."

Kurama gave the fox girl a weird look. He didn't need to know that. Koto looked at the last two cards. "Oh. I don't know what to do with these two. These guys are-" A certain water demon caught her eye off stage. Koto watched her lips as the demon talked. "Great!" She exclaimed. "Got word from Juri. A few of the special guests have arrived. Why Don't we give these boys a rest in the back and trade with them for a while, huh?" Koto led Yusuke and his friends off stage.

Juri took the boys into a waiting room. "Don't get too comfy. I'm sure you guys will come back on stage soon." She walked in and turned on a television in the corner. "Here, you can even watch what's going on." Juri left the boys and walked to the other door across from where she just left Yusuke. "You're on." She said as she took the six demons on stage.

"Let's have it for our new guests!" Koto called out as the boys got situated.

Yusuke pointed to the screen, "Look! It's Chu, Rinku, Jin, Shishi, Touya, and Suzuka!"

Kuwabara looked at the screen, "Yeah, how'd they get convinced to show up in this crazy show?"

Yusuke thought about it, "probably Jin." Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

Koto had just finished introducing the new guests. "Now, let's get back to the questions. This one is for Touya!" She walked over behind the ice master and read off his question. "This one is from Purple… and once again, great name. _Touya, is your hair naturally two colors or do you dye it?_"

Touya took hold of the microphone and spoke into it, "why it's natural of course."

Jin chuckled, "Is that whatcha tellin' people now?"

Touya shushed Jin. "Shut up." Jin laughed harder.

Koto retrieved her mic from Touya and walked over to Chu. "And last but not least our final question… for this stack… is for Chu!"

"Alright, give it to me, little missy." Chu responded. Confident his question couldn't be all too bad.

"_Chu, what happened with you and Natsume?_" Koto read off, "Oooh, more romance!"

Chu cleared his throat, "Well… I haven't seen her since the Demon World Tournament. But she's definitely still my sheila." He looked to the cameras, "And incase she's watchin' this I'd like to tell her that I'm still open for a date anytime."

"Don't get desperate now," Koto said as she pulled the microphone from Chu. "Well that's all the questions I have for now! But there will be plenty more to come! Time to get another stack and keep this question show going!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for all the questions guys! I'm sure this will be fun writing up. Keep on asking guys, I'm liking these questions.

* * *

><p>Juri walked on stage and took Koto's index cards and gave her new ones. As Juri walked off stage Koto scanned them. She spoke into her microphone, "Here's one for Shishi, then you guys can walk over and get Yusuke and his friends. <em>Shishi, on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it calling Suzu<em>-" Koto paused, cleared her throat, and rephrased the question. "On a scale of 1 to ten how bad is it calling the beautiful Suzuka pretty?"

"What is a ten?" Shishi asked.

"Absolutely and completely horrible." Koto answered.

"I can answer this one!" Suzuka rose to his feet. "It is not a chore to call me pretty; it's an honor! Only few are aloud to compliment such worthiness of praise."

Shishi buried his face in his hands. "Uhhhg," he growled. "It's not even on the scale. It's that horrid."

Suzuka looked at his companion in shock, "Well excuse me. Why don't I just hire a group of girls to cheer for me everywhere I go."

"I do not!" Shishi denied.

Koto cut in, "now, now boys. We will leave that question for another day. Why don't you all go get Yusuke and debate about this in your room."

Cheerfully Jin rushed off. The others slowly followed after him. All the way down the hallway Koto heard Chu say, "How does the bloke stay so happy about this?" Koto assumed he was talking about Jin.

"This next question will come directly from the spirit world! We installed a special television so we can contact the spirit world whenever a question comes up! Let's try it!" The television was fuzzy but focused on two faced staring back at Koto. "Hello. Botan and Koenma, right?"

"Does any of my lovely fans have a question for me?" the toddler with the pacifier asked.

Koto looked at the card. "No. it's for George the Ogre from rawr."

"What?" Koenma exclaimed. "How did that buffoon get a question before **me**?"

The blue ogre hurried to the television, nearly pushing the perky grim reaper and his toddler boss out of the way. "O boy, what's my question? I didn't think I'd get one."

Koto read off her card, "_How fun is it working for Koenma?_"

George began talking without putting any thought into it, "Well it can be fun at times. I mean, when he isn't totally-"

"Want to finish that sentence, Ogre?" Koenma snapped.

"No sir!" He finished his statement rushing through it not taking any pauses for air, "Working for Koenma is great I couldn't have thought of a better place to work I mean the boss is really really great the perfect boss in fact it's a shame not many people get to work for such a considerate guy!"

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Koto started. The television screen went black. She turned to the main camera, "I hope you all got all that." She pointed to the couch, "These guys are back for another round of questions. Coming to Yusuke from Missy. _How many times have you asked Keiko to marry you?_"

Yusuke laughed. "I pull that one every time I get in trouble with her. Okay let's see… There's 365 days in a year, she get's mad at me every other day… I've known her all my life but let's say for 11 years so she's old enough to yell at me… so I'd say a few hundred times."

"Wow!" Koto exclaimed, "I can't believe that works on her so many times. Okay, this is one from Pur-" Koto was cut off by Kurama.

"I'm sorry Koto, but may I say something?" He asked.

"Of course, go for it." Koto replied.

"Yusuke, I think you're over exaggerating a bit." He said.

"Am not." Yusuke answered.

"Your math was wrong." Kurama said.

"Okay, so I'm not the best at math. A few hundred give or take ten." Yusuke 'corrected'.

"What you said comes out to 2,007.5 times." Kurama stated.

Yusuke thought about it. "Naw, that sounds right too. Long answer short; I've asked her a lot of times."

"Well, that's even worse." Koto said. "Continuing now! From Purple… Oh, this one is for me! Let's see… _Koto_, that's me, _do I have a crush on Touya?_" She cleared her throat, "Oh well, no. Not at all. Sure glad Touya wasn't here, this would have been really awkward. Touya isn't…" she paused, she didn't know how to put this without giving away her secret crush. "Animalistic for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked. That statement could be taken so many ways.

Koto blushed bright red, "I mean he isn't animal enough for me!"

"Ohh, like another fox?" Kuwabara asked, implying Kurama; or even Yoko Kurama.

"Here's the next question from Purple, this one is a long one and it's for Kuwabara." Koto said embarrassed, ignoring the subject.

"Hey you didn't answer our question!" Yusuke pointed out.

"Shut up Urameshi! I have another question."

Koto read off the first part of the question, "_What really goes on in that brain of yours?_"

"Nothing." Hiei replied. Yusuke began to laugh.

"Shut up short-stack! You too Urameshi!" Kuwabara snapped. "Well, lots of things do. It really depends on what's going on… like now all I'm **really** thinking about is punching Hiei and Urameshi in the face." He glared at his friends.

"Part two." Koto said, "_How do you feel about being left behind while the other three left for demon world?_"

"Well…" Kuwabara started, "I was busy, I wanted to get in this really exclusive school so I was really focusing on that. But at the same time I wish I was there and I feel lucky I wasn't there. I mean, I'm lucky because these three got beat, and from what I heard it was bad. But I feel I should have been there to cheer them on. It doesn't matter though. I'm joining in the next tournament."

"So we can watch you loose?" Hiei asked.

"What did I say? Shut it, hamster legs!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And this is the last question for Kuwabara and the last for this stack. _Are you really so clueless and happy as you let on?"_

"Well, they got the clueless part right." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara smacked Yusuke on the back of his head, "Shut it Urameshi!" He looked forward, "I'm never clueless, I always know what's going on… unless people forget to tell me things."

"So… that's a yes?" Koto asked.

"I just said no!" Kuwabara argued.

"Well anyway That was the last of this round, but keep tuned in because we got plenty more to come!" Koto smiled to the main camera as the show went to commercial.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks you all for sending in stuff. I couldn't make this without you… quite literally. I'm glad there are a few liking this as much as I like writing it; I tend to write more serious stories, so this is a nice change. Oh, the question Koto asks is one from me, I liked where it was going so I wanted to add more. Anyway, back to the chapter! Much love, me.

* * *

><p>Koto looked over her cards. "Well, you boys were brought out here for no reason." the fox girl joked. "looks like we are going to go back to the monitor and ask the spirit world some- I mean, all the questions for now."<p>

"Does that mean we can go now?" Yusuke asked.

"Absolutely not. We might need you for the next set of questions." Koto responded.

The monitor lit back up. Botan was on the other side and asked, "More for George?"

"Not at all." Koto responded. "One for you, four for Koenma."

Yusuke looked shocked, "Really? There isn't much to ask him in my opinion." In the background he heard Koenma scream something along the lines of 'I heard that!'

"Well, Koenma will be back in a minute. So I guess, start with mine?" Botan said.

"Right, from Purple, _Do you have a crush on anyone?_" Everyone stopped and thought about it. Did she? She didn't seem to like anyone in particular. She is always hanging out with Koenma. But then again BotanxYusuke and BotanxKurama stories are sort of popular.

"Hm, no not really." Botan answered, somewhat calm, in fact it was a little too calm.

"Are you sure?" Koto asked. She expected the boys to say something. People needed the last 'do you like _?' fiasco Koto just went through. "How about Koenma?" She asked. Anything to forget Koto's last question.

"What? No!" Botan answered. "He's too young, he looks like only, what, three years old?" Botan let out a nervous laugh. A figure moved up from behind Botan. Botan turned to see Koenma in his teenaged form he often used when in human world. Botan looked back to the monitor, "This doesn't change my answer."

"Looks we got some drama up in Spirit World," Koto giggled. "Okay, Botan, your torture is over." Botan let out a sigh of relief and scooted over to let Koenma sit in front of the monitor. "We have four for you, Koenma."

Koenma smiled, though it could hardly be noticeable from behind the pacifier. "Well, then I most likely have four answers. I'm glad I finally got my questions, I was wondering where all my fans went when George got a question before I did. And sorry for the sudden change in appearance, I decided I should look my best if hundreds of…" he paused, "This isn't going to a human audience, is this?"

Koto shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so, I doubt it."

"Hm, okay." Koenma continued talking, "If hundereds of demons, I guess, was watching this I have to look my best." Koenma flipped his hair.

"Please," Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"From Purple, _Between Yususke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara; who is your favorite?_" Koto read the question out loud so the cameras behind her were sure to get it.

Koenman thought about it, "Well… I'd have to go with Kurama."

"Oh, really, fine I see how it is." Yusuke said. "I'm sure Kurama would be taking my spirit detective job too, huh?"

"Of course not, demons can't be spirit detective." Koenma answered. "Out of the four of you, Kurama is the one who as done something stupid the least amount of times. He is my smartest fighter too."

Koto liked how annoyed Yusuke was getting. She added, "If you could put them in order, favorite to least favorite, what would the order be?"

Koenma didn't seem to think it through. He must have thought about that before answering the last question. "Kurama, Kuwabara, and it was almost a tie but I decided to go Yusuke and then Hiei. Yusuke probably would have been last if Hiei was more dependable. And if he actually wanted to work for me instead of being forced to do it or he'd be put in Spirit World Prison."

Yusuke didn't seem to listen, he laughed and said, "Yes, I beat Hiei!"

Koto looked over to the spirit detective, "You didn't listen to a word he said, huh?"

"I stopped at Hiei." Yusuke smiled.

Koenma looked annoyed, "is it too late to change my answer?"

"Well, we have a few more to go through." Koto said as she looked through for more Koenma questions. Okay, here's some all from Jasmine of the Night. Let's see… oh, well this one is pretty relevant as of lately. _Koenma, have you ever thought of making your handsome teenage/adult form permanent?_"

"Well, I have been using it more. I'd like to use this form because I do look great, but…" he paused and pointed to his pacifier, "I think this fits better with my toddler form."

"I suppose so." Koto agreed. "Let's move on to the next question, you have a few more to go through. _Do you have a crush on someone or a coworker?_"

"I do actually." Koenma leaned back and looked around the office to make sure she wasn't in the room. "Ayame, she works for me; does all my research."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Well that explains why you have been using that form more."

Koenma blushed, "So? What if that's true?" Yusuke began to laugh hard as Koenma glared at his detective.

"Now, now boys, we'll have plenty of time to mock each other later. But first, one more question before we switch over to commercial, Mr. Koenma. _What kind of music do you listen to?"_

"Well, sometimes when I'm watching my detective work, ordering around a few ogres here and there, or approving paper work I like to listen to techno or trance. The beat really gets you going for a long day of stamping seals of approval or yelling at an ogre- George- for not getting me something to snack on." Koenma answered, with some very specific details.

"Ah, interesting, good choice." the fox girl replied, "Well it looks like we have to go to commercials but don't worry, there's definitely more to come!"


End file.
